Fucking The Babysitter
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] Yunho didn't know how his young babysitter that he and his wife hired to babysit their daughter pictures can be inside his computer. Not just any pictures, but a SLUTTY PICTURE! A story more like PORN, where Yunho a married man fucking his young babysitter. 30 YEAR OLD YUNHO FUCK 19 YEAR OLD JAEJOONG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (21 )


**Title: Fucking The Babysitter**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Yaoi**

 **Rated: RATED M (21+)**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENE**

Yunho couldn't believe at what he was staring at a picture on his computer of his 18 year old babysitter naked body. Leaning back behind his desk in Yunho home office, maximized on the monitor, was a picture of Jaejoong lying on his back nude with his legs spread, and a perfectly shaved or naturally hairless, pink cute cock and a delicious tight pink asshole pointed at the camera.

Wow.

Just… WOW!

It was the second of the fifteen pictures that he'd opened. The first pic, 'JOONGIE', had a nice smiling photo of his babysitter sitting on the bed wearing a lacey pink PANTIES, I repeat PANTIES. And, of course, not just any bed - YUNHO BED. Well, his wife and him.

Stunned at discovering fifteen images in a folder marked "JOONGIE PICTURES," which of course Yunho hadn't put there himself, he raced to open the picture named JOONGIECOCK. And there was that teenager's cute cock, wet with pre-cum.

Licking lips. 

Yunho closed the photo and click "OPEN," and looked at the other names of the pics in the folder. JOONGIENIPPLES. JOONGIENIPPLESPIERCING. JOONGIEASS. JOONGIEPINKASSHOLES. JOONGIEFINGERINSIDE. JOONGIEFUCKINGDILDOS. Holy shit. Yunho cock getting hard rock looking at the pictures of his sexy young babysitter.

Ok, it's not just that Yunho found on his computer, Jaejoong nude pics of him fucking himself on Yunho (share with his wife) bed. He groaned at the thought of his babysitter doing naughty things on his bed, when he and his wife working while his daughter sleep. Looking at the clock walls, it being late and his daughter were asleep, and his wife was on her way home, Yunho raced to pull out his hard cock and he stroked off to a powerful orgasm staring at Jaejoong body. He put everything else out of mind and just stared at that young tight pink asshole taking a thick dildo and his fingers.

After the climax subsided, came the questions. WHY are these pictures there? Clearly Jaejoong used Yunho computer to process a digital camera's pictures, after he took the pictures in Yunho room. So his guess was, Jaejoong forgot the files were on the computer. Or, maybe he wanted Yunho to have them, right?

You bet!

The sound of engine car, startle him. Yunho quickly exit the folder file and click any random file of his works, pretending to be working, with a flat face. The door to the bedroom opened and enter his wife, looking tired. She looked shocked to see his husband still awake.

"Oh, You still awake?" She asked.

"Hm." Was only Yunho answered, not even looking at his wife face.

Before you guys asking why their relationship looked so cold, let me tell you. Yunho married his wife not because he love her, but because his parents forced him for business purpose. Same with his wife, only marrying him for business. They even make daughter because their parents wants a grandchild.

"Well, I'm going to shower and sleep. Don't work till late." His wife said.

Sighing in relieve when his wife gone to the shower room, he quickly shut down his computer and get ready to sleep. The bed is big with king size, and Yunho and his wife sleep far away from each other's, his wife on the left while he sleep on the right side. Closing his eyes to sleep with the thought of his young and sexy babysitter.

XXXXXXXX

"Mr Jung!" Jaejoong screamed, pulling his knees back more and feeling his incredible, throbbing erection stretching his pink tight hole more, pushing in deeper, "Fuck me, yeah Mr Jung, fuck me!"

Actually it was Jaejoong two fingers - not Mr Jung or Yunho, his employer actual COCK - doing the deed, pushing into his aching 10 year old asshole, trying to bring his aching ass closer to a hard orgasm. Jaejoong hand, arm and legs hurt from masturbating so hard, savagely pushing his fingers into himself while he had his slender legs pulled back to his chest.

Writhing on his bed in the darkest hours of the night, Jaejoong teenage lust on overdrive, he pictured what it would feel like if his sexy, handsome, hot employer was actually there - in his bed, above him, staring down at his soft petite body, burying his massive big cock into his tight, young hole. It was a fucking awesome dream, so real and so perfect, Jaejoong couldn't stop screwing himself with his two fingers until Jaejoong had yet another self-induced orgasm, what would be his fifth in a row.

Jaejoong room must have smelled like shit, from his finger-fucking himself for over an hour. He felt sweat pouring out every corner of his short, skinny body. Jaejoong pounded his hole with his fingers and pink dildo while his brain seized the image of his tall, very fit, tan-skinned Mr Jung leaning over him and giving his teenage babysitter asshole exactly what it wanted - his incredible big cock - over and over, and over and over, and over and over.

Everything in Jaejoong life the next couple of weeks completely confirmed it, until he was able to make it happen, and get Mr Jung to give into his lust for Jaejoong despite his employer is a married man and a father to a lovely daughter.

He wanted Mr Jung to fuck him. Jaejoong wanted to be Yunho little slut.

XXXXXXX

 _Jaejoong back arched, his stiff cute pink nipples pointing at the ceiling. As he pulled his thick thighs open, Yunho leaned into him more, his fabulous ass clenching and pumping his hips forward, shoving all of his over-11 inches of manly bone into Jaejoong dripping wet teenage young tight asshole._

 _Jaejoong screams, "Yes fuck me Mr Jung! Fuck me. Fuck me hard." reaching out to Yunho and pulling his hips into him, harder, working more of his wonderful meat into his slutty asshole._

The image was incredibly vivid. Yunho eyes were awake, as he lay in bed. It was definitely late, like 2 a.m. or something. The room was, as usual, in near-darkness. The room was a bit too warm for Yunho liking. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep, or was sleeping badly. He can feel that his night pants were wet and his cock harden from the dream of him fucking his sexy babysitter. Waking up slowly to not awake his sleeping wife, he carefully open the bedroom door to go to downstairs toilet, to masturbate, so that he can make a noise while at it without worrying his wife would hear him.

Locking the toilet door behind him before quickly stripping himself of the pants and his boxer. He groaned as his big hard rock finally being free from his tight boxer and he sat down on the toilet bowl. Taking his cock with his right hand and slowly stroking it while closing his eyes.

Immediately, the images of him having the best fucking sex with his sexy young babysitter.

 _ **Jaejoong was adoring his cock, it was the most amazing cock Jaejoong could have possibly dreamed. First he sucked it, kneeling on the floor nude and gazing up Yunho rock-firm stomach and chest. His huge cock pointed at Jaejoong blonde face; Yunho was throbbing, horny for him. Jaejoong felt it, stroked it, and sucked it. He made Jaejoong cock so wet with pre-cum and his asshole itching to be fill with big cock.**_

 _ **Then Yunho took him to the bed, spread his legs open, and drove his gargantuan erection into Jaejoong 19 year old ass hole. It was so long it filled the deepest parts of Jaejoong ass hole; and Yunho is so thick, he stretched him out almost painfully, almost like ripping Jaejoong slit even larger. His body and fitness could ram that cock into Jaejoong ass hole for hours, way way longer than any teenager boy could do, so Jaejoong had multiple orgasms and screamed his name in delight. "Yunho! Yunho! Mr Jung fuck me! Oh fuck me!"**_

 _ **And Yunho loved it. Jaejoong is young, pretty, with cute nipple, tight as fuck ass hole and very milky white skin. His tight pink ass hole felt wonderful; the fact a young sexy boy wanted him to fuck him, was such a satisfying feeling.**_

Stroking his cock furiously while moaning and chanting his babysitter name, "Jaejoong… Jaejoong… Fuck… Jaejoong…"

 _ **Yunho screwing his blonde babysitter for hours, in every position, bending him over and taking him doggy-style, then having his small body sit on top of him and ride him like a cowboy. Jaejoong face would be contorted in pain; he loved the orgasms Yunho gave him.**_

Yunho stomach twisted in knots and his hand didn't stop from stroking his cock. He let out a huge moan, which he tried to keep muffled so his wife and daughter wouldn't hear, and Yunho allowed a savagely powerful orgasm to rip through his body as he picture himself cummings in Jaejoong hot tight ass hole.

"Fuck. Jaejoong…"

He come hard and shooting his cums load till it hitting the toilet door, painting it sticky white with his semen.

Panting mess while sitting on the toilet bowl, he had been breathing through his mouth, it was all dried now. He had to lick his lips, blow out of his nose, and wipe his face of sweat and saliva. With the fantasies subsided after the last orgasm died down, Yunho was left with a lingering, powerful thought. It wasn't going away. He didn't want it to, either.

Yes, Yunho wanted to fuck his sexy young babysitter. If he came that hard from just masturbating about it, just think how awesome the orgasms would be when it actually happened!

XXXXXXX

The next day, on the afternoon, like always, Jaejoong comes to Jung's house for his part time job as a babysitter for Yunho 5 year's old daughter. He would cook for Jiyool dinner, feed her, play with her until she feel tired and fall asleep. Jaejoong carried her in his arms and tuck her in her bed, putting a blanket to cover her small body, so she would not catch a cold. Looking at his watch, he has one hour before Yunho come back from his work.

That mean he can play with himself inside his employer room on the bed where Yunho sleep and imagining his employer fucking him hard.

Jaejoong walked over to Yunho and his wife unmade bed and sat down, gliding his hands over the sheets by his hips. He closed his eyes and let himself imagine his handsome employer lying on them every night, ramming his enormous cock inside his pink and tight little hole. With a sigh, Jaejoong fell back onto the bed and just lay there for a moment, his cock now straining against his briefs. He rubbed his thumb over his nipples a few times before dropping his hand down to the waistband of his underwear. Then, lifting his ass off the bed, he pulled his briefs down and kicked them across the room with one food.

Naked, he closed his eyes, turned his head and pressed his face into the sheets, trying to catch a hint of Yunho – of his smell and sweat– still on them.

The handsome older man scent filled Jaejoong nostrils and he lazily turned over onto his stomach, groaning as his cock brushed against Yunho sheets. His hips began thrusting into the soft bedding almost involuntarily – it was that scent, he couldn't help himself – burying his cock deeper into the covers.

It felt good, _really_ good, and Jaejoong quickly gave another downward thrust, and another. His cock rubbed over the cool sheets, his balls getting pressed into them, and it felt goddamn amazing.

He imagined Yunho thrusting his cock from behind him, with his face flush down on the mattress, Yunho cock sliding along his ass crack, the head catching on Jaejoong rim, and on the next hard thrust, Jaejoong threw his head back, moaning long and deep. He started moving his hips faster and faster, his cock throbbing with the need to come. He wanted to come right here, on these Yunho sheets, marking them with his own scent.

And that's when Jaejoong heard it - a quiet groaned from behind him. His hips stuttered, losing their rhythm, and he spun his head round to see Yunho, his handsome employer standing in the doorway.

"Shit," Jaejoong said breathlessly. He turned onto his side, bending one knee to try and hide his erection, as if that was going to help anything. "Shit, Mr Jung, this isn't...I haven't. This isn't what it looks like," he lied, even though he _knew_ this couldn't look like anything other than Jaejoong humping Yunho bed. Jaejoong stared up at Yunho, trying to gauge his reaction; trying to gauge just how mad his employer was going to be. He might get fired.

To his surprise, though, he quickly realized that Yunho didn't look angry at all. In fact, Jaejoong was pretty sure he could see the big bulge of Yunho own erection pressing against the zipper of his pants, and looking further up, he noticed the deep color spreading across Yunho cheeks. Not to mention the older man's rapid breathing and the death grip he currently had on the doorframe...well, Jaejoong wasn't stupid, he knew what all that meant, and so his frown slowly vanished, making way for a smug, self-satisfied grin.

"Mr Jung," Jaejoong said, startling Yunho into raising his gaze and meeting his eyes.

Yunho looked utterly _wrecked_ , and Jaejoong couldn't help but wonder how long Yunho had been standing there, ogling Jaejoong ass before he had noticed.

Jaejoong smirked; this was just too perfect. "God, if I'd known all it would take was for me to thrust into something of yours, I'd have done this way earlier." And with that, Jaejoong turned fully onto his stomach again and slammed his hips back into the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he found that Yunho was still staring at him, the man's eyes darting from his ass to his shoulders and back again.

"Damn," Jaejoong grunted as he pressed his face back into the bedding, "this feels _so_ good." Jaejoong could hear Yunho breathing loudly behind him. "Damn, Mr Jung, fuck. Wish...wish it was you. Right here, stroking my cock, while fucking my tight hole wide open hard and raw."

Jaejoong chanced another look back then, and saw Yunho hand rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

Fuck, that was hot, and Jaejoong picked up the pace, driving his cock even harder, even _faster_ , into the sheets below him. "You would thrust...would thrust into my hole just like this, fuck," Jaejoong growled, "make me take it, your big cock hammering into me as you fuck me through the mattress."

"Jesus, Jaejoong," Yunho groaned.

And that was all it took for Jaejoong to come all over Yunho bed.

Jaejoong hips continued to move in little gentle thrusts, his cock sliding through his own come. His cock and balls were sending waves of pleasure up and down his body, and he was breathing hard and heavy.

Jaejoong was still trying to get his breathing back to normal when he felt hands on his hips, turning him around and pulling him to the edge of the bed. His legs flopped down, loose and lax, and his knees spread wide as his softening cock was suddenly enveloped in wet heat. God, Jaejoong wanted to drive his sensitive cock deeper into that heat, but Yunho hands on his thighs held him down. Jaejoong opened his eyes and, looking down his body, his gaze fell upon Yunho kneeling between his legs and with his mouth stuffed full of Jaejoong cock.

Jaejoong flopped back onto the bed, groaning as he flung one arm over his eyes, the sight of Yunho on his knees nearly too much. Yunho was still wearing that damn expensive black coat and those glasses, and that shouldn't have been hot, but it totally was.

He had always dreaming of this, his employer sucking his cock. And now, Yunho was on his knees for him, his head bowed and his hot heart shaped lips wrapped around Jaejoong cock, sucking him like he never wanted to do anything else. Just then, Yunho tongue licked up the underside of Jaejoong cock, putting pressure on the thick vein, running along it, and Jaejoong desperately needed to push his cock deeper into that mouth.

"Fuck, Mr Jung," Jaejoong breathed out, clutching the sheets with both hands as he bucked up against Yunho hold on him, "please, please, I want to...let me." And just like that, Yunho hold was gone and Jaejoong was finally able to drive his cock all the way in and down Yunho throat.

Yunho nearly gagged and choked but didn't even try to pull off him.

Jaejoong pulled back instantly, an apology on his lips, but one look at Yunho face kept it from leaving his throat. Yunho was staring up at him with sharp almond, dilated eyes and flushed cheeks, and it suddenly hit him. "You like it," he whispered, "You like my cock down your throat."

Yunho face flushed darker, but his gaze still lingered on Jaejoong cock, where it was hardening once more against Jaejoong thigh.

"Jaejoong..."

"What, Mr Jung?" Jaejoong asked, quickly cutting him off. "You want to stop? You embarrassed being on your knees for a dirty slut like me?" A shudder ran through Yunho whole body at that. "Or for getting me hard again so fast? I know you liked seeing me naked on your bed, how is my pictures? You like it? And I know for sure you liked sucking my cock." Jaejoong pushed himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and growled in a low, rough voice, "Put it back in, Mr Jung."

And, astonishingly, Yunho did.

Jaejoong slid the head of his cock between those plush lips until his cock lay on Yunho tongue, wet and slippery and delicious. Thrusting gently, he quickly got lost in the glorious sensation of Yunho saliva pooling around the head of his cock and dripping down Yunho chin.

Yunho hands were lying on his own thighs now, his fingertips pressing into the flesh hard enough to bruise. Jaejoong carefully pushed forward, burying himself deeper inside, until his cock was touching the back of Yunho throat. It felt so hot, and Jaejoong wanted to stay in this heat forever. "Urgh, damn. This feels _so_ good, Mr Jung."

He thrust into Yunho mouth one last time before pulling out and angling his cock away, leaving his balls exposed where they were hanging, full and heavy, between his parted legs. "You want to suck on them too?" Jaejoong asked. "Go ahead."

As soon as the words left Jaejoong lips, Yunho slowly lowered his head, as if he'd just been waiting for Jaejoong to ask. He pushed his tongue out tentatively at first, then pressed it fully against one of Jaejoong balls.

"Fuck, yes, do it. Mr Jung. Urgh, yes." Jaejoong fell back on the bed again, leaving his balls exposed to whatever Yunho wanted to do to them. He felt Yunho tongue sweeping over them, pushing in between and separating them with his tongue, lapping at them and letting them bounce up and down. And then Yunho sucked Jaejoong right ball all the way into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue.

Jaejoong slowly jerked his cock while Yunho was busy with his balls, sparks flying from his groin all the way up his body and all the way down to his toes. He was ready to come again, his cock so hard it was nearly purple at the head.

That was when Yunho drew back and stood up.

Jaejoong looked up, confused, a little dizzy and damn horny. Yunho stood there in between his leg while staring at him.

"Mr Jung, why did you stop?" Jaejoong asked.

"I want you to come with my cock inside you. But before that let me ask you question, are you sure you want to do this?" Yunho asked.

"Yes. I want this."

"I'm a married man and your employer, you still want to fuck with me?" Yunho asked again, he didn't want after they did it, his sexy young babysitter regret it later.

"Yes. Yes. Mr Jung, I want you to fuck me, please fuck my slutty ass hole. I have been fantasizing about you thrusting your big fat cock inside my tight hole on the very first day I started working as your daughter babysitter. I don't care if you're married. Please, Mr Jung… Fuck me. Do whatever you want with my body." Jaejoong nearly scream out of patient.

Yunho stripped off his own shorts, his suddenly-empowered cock sticking straight out, and he jumped on top of Jaejoong on the bed. Jaejoong reached both hands back behind his head, making his back arch and his harden nipples stick up. Jaejoong pulled his knees back and split his wet pink tight ass hole open for Yunho to fill. His eyes were on Yunho cock, getting near Jaejoong hole. Yunho crawled over him more and put Jaejoong hands straight in front of him, his body passing between them, one of Yunho feet on the floor and his other knee on the bed. Yunho wanted his babysitter so unbelievably much.

The head of Yunho prick touched Jaejoong wet warm tight hole and they both shuddered. It didn't take a moment to find the entrance to Jaejoong hole, that magical spot, and the magical moment when Yunho know his cock is home. He immediately rammed it forward, and now he was fucking the young and sexy babysitter.

The young babysitter hands reached down for Yunho body, grabbing him by the hips. Jaejoong long luxurious legs lifted and hooked around the waist of Yunho back; he was sucking Yunho in with his delicious ass hole and holding him there with his limbs. Yunho arms were stiff, propping his torso up, and his legs strained to hold his ass in position to screw Jaejoong tight young ass.

Yunho looked down and saw Jaejoong half-closed eyes drinking in the yummy fucking. Those pink harden pointed up nipples make Yunho mouth watered.

Yunho was drunk on lust. His pelvis viciously slammed into Jaejoong butt cheek and the back of his thighs hard, making distinct skin-on-skin slapping noise. He knew Jaejoong wasn't no virgin so he didn't think for a second about going slow. Having had to stew in his office room for 8 hours made him an animal, he was drooling at being able to fuck the 19 year old babysitter. God Yunho wanted to give Jaejoong the hardest, longest fucking of his relatively short life.

His eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. Yunho projected forward and gave himself the goal of fucking Jaejoong ass hole for at least 30 nonstop minutes decently reachable, based on his past experiences but factoring in that it was late at night and he didn't have the energy he would have had a few hours earlier in the day.

Jaejoong supple body bounced up and down with each forceful thrust of Yunho prick into his gripping tight ass hole. The silky, soft mattress sheet of Yunho bed absorbed a lot of the fucking he was kind of like a moving target. Each time Yunho pumped his cock into Jaejoong ass hole, burying it as far inside as it could stretch, the mattress squished together under him and Jaejoong sunk away from Yunho. Then as he pulled back to ram Jaejoong again, he bounced up at him. It was maddening, like a hard and difficult task; the more Yunho tried to fuck Jaejoong deep, the harder it got to fuck him deep.

But Yunho was so fucking horny that he didn't stop or even try to shift positions. His cock was absolutely throbbing inside Jaejoong young hot ass hole. Yunho felt his balls aching as they bounced around under him, even bouncing against Jaejoong clammy skin. The head of Yunho prick swelled ten times its size while the silky hot wet walls of Jaejoong ass hole squeezed it deep in his body. Yunho fucked Jaejoong harder and harder, causing his ass hole to squeeze and grip Yunho cock like a fist.

Both of them were panting, staring at each other, gasping for air. Jaejoong face suddenly didn't look so young to him.

Yunho was in lust with him. "God you're beautiful," came his mutterings between short shallow breaths, "You're so hot... Jaejoong you're a great fuck."

"Fuck me!" Jaejoong said, his voice throaty and full of lust too. "Fuck me with that big cock, Mr Jung! I love your cock! Your big so big and perfect for my small tight hole!" They didn't talk much other than that.

Yunho hooked his elbows under Jaejoong knees, prying his legs up and apart, allowing him to penetrate Jaejoong deeper and forcing his weight on top of Jaejoong. That pressed Jaejoong more into the bed, so he didn't move around as much. Jaejoong squealed when the head of Yunho cock began bouncing off of his cervix, deep in the back of his ass hole, applying pressure there and letting them both know that Yunho was 100 percent filling his hole.

Jaejoong was squirming his young butt under Yunho, his thin body thrashing in waves, rhythmically pumping against Yunho oncoming cock. His breaths were uneven, broken by short bursts of high-energy wails or sometimes low grunts and groans that extended over several fucks from Yunho cock.

Jaejoong reached back with both hands, above his head, making his back arch a little and his nipple pointed out more. He puckered his pouty plump lips, looked naughtily in Yunho eyes, and let out a long, sexy,

"Ooooooh! Uuuuhhhhhh! Mr Jung!" Yunho snickered and pumped him harder, faster.

XXXXXXX

"Yeah, fuck me, Mr Jung!" Jaejoong whined uncontrollably, wanting him so bad.

He sat down, aching for him, feeling Yunho penetrate him.

"Yeah!" Jaejoong grunted again, so happy, eyes closing, feeling that hard big cock pushing into his ass hole. He needed it so bad; in only a few bursts of energy, he humped Yunho and had most of his shaft inside Jaejoong incredibly hungry ass hole.

Yunho was licking both of Jaejoong nipples back and forth, making Jaejoong small milky white soft chest glisten with saliva. His hands continued to grope and fondle Jaejoong little ass cheeks, feeling Jaejoong hips wildly gyrate and swirl over his cock, sliding Jaejoong drenched hole up and down on his cock. Jaejoong leaned into his mouth, and let his face on Jaejoong nipples, and Yunho hands under Jaejoong butt, lift him up as Jaejoong fucked him furiously. Jaejoong slutty ass hole loved the attention, it's what he was wanting so badly.

"Yeah, oh yeah!" Jaejoong leaned his face down, seeing Yunho adult face and thick heart shaped lips suckling his pink nipples, and Jaejoong had this warm rush of lust drench his emotions. He pulled Yunho face back and squarely planted his lips on Yunho, thrusting his tongue in his mouth, now making out with Yunho while he fucked Jaejoong ass hole up and down deeper and faster.

Yunho wanted to drill Jaejoong deeper, and Jaejoong wanted it too. Yunho reached both hands behind Jaejoong and then he lifted Jaejoong up his cock falling out for a moment and laid Jaejoong lower back on his bed, his hands gripping Jaejoong knees and holding them out, letting Jaejoong aching legs and knees relax as Yunho did the work spreading him open.

Jaejoong drenched slit ass hole was at the front edge of Yunho bed, and as Yunho stood up, his cock hovered in the air over Jaejoong ass hole, and without any delay the older man just shoved his married cock inside Jaejoong wanting teenage young ass hole.

"Yesss!" Jaejoong screamed, feeling Yunho cock now really drive into him farther, pulling his own knees back even farther for Yunho to do him, "Fuck me, Mr Jung, fuck me!" Jaejoong stared at him with insatiable lust.

The older man massive cock thrust forward, smacking Jaejoong body hard, making Jaejoong whole frame shake with the force of each thrust. Yunho cock was so big to feel like he was deep in him, satisfying Jaejoong sufficiently, and Jaejoong back instinctively arched. His nipples were so hard they hurt, Jaejoong grabbed them and pinched them, his head and shoulders falling back on the sheets underneath him. Jaejoong wasn't looking at Yunho, his eyes were mostly closed, and his jaw open and Jaejoong was gasping but trying not to be too loud.

Jaejoong could hear the squishy noises of Yunho cock fucking his wet ass hole; and the sound of blood rushing through his ears drowned out everything else.

The orgasm hit Jaejoong out of the blue, without warning, he just exploded.

"Yessss!" Jaejoong cried, biting his lip, feeling his ass hole contract and spasm around Yunho cock. His fingers and thumbs were really squeezing his own nipples ultra-hard, almost painfully, but Jaejoong found it made the orgasm even more powerful.

XXXXXXXXX

"On your knees baby," Yunho mumbled just loud enough to give Jaejoong direction.

He watched Jaejoong slip off the bed and twist his body so that his knees touched the floor at the same moment, right in front of Yunho, at one end of the bed near the end table-lamp.

Jesus fucking Christ look at that teenage young babysitter butt! So fucking smooth and pale white. Both butt cheeks were round, protruding slightly at Yunho, around shapely not narrow hips. The moment Jaejoong parted his thighs Jaejoong glistening hairless private area smiled vertically at him, beads of cum and sweat saturating their exterior. And Jaejoong puckered tight ass hole was bright red from his brief intrusions a few moments ago.

Descending to his knees right behind Jaejoong ass, Yunho put both of his hands on Jaejoong fine young hips and held his body steady while Yunho cock aimed for Jaejoong puckered hole. Jaejoong had his arms under his chest, his face and blonde long front hair falling down into the bed mattress while he waited for Yunho to take Jaejoong position. Briefly Jaejoong looked at Yunho over his shoulder with the sexiest cum-fuck-me look in his eyes.

"Fuck me… Fuck me again, Mr Jung!"

Holding Jaejoong firmly with a strong grip of his pelvis, Yunho swollen cock head found the entrance to his butt hole and they both moaned at the feeling. Then without a fucking drop of effort Yunho moved his ass forward and his cock started to slip again inside Jaejoong hole. He was so tight and wet, it was like being home again. And Yunho was instantly ramming Jaejoong HARD.

"Oooohhhhh… Aahhhhhhh… Mmmmmnnnnggghhhh…"

Just like earlier, no little slow set-up. As soon as Yunho cock was in there, he just shoved it forward as far as the babysitter slut could take it, until Yunho felt his balls bounce off of Jaejoong butt hole. Jaejoong squirmed and squealed a little, half from feeling Yunho cock in his ass hole and half, Yunho bet, from his hands grabbing Jaejoong ass and hips so tightly.

Yunho muttered something meaningless as he started to pound Jaejoong ass and thighs, making loud thumping noises with each thrust. He stared down at Jaejoong round butt cheeks rippling as they took the beating from his forceful thrusts. Yunho cock was glowing red, swollen and angry, disappearing inside Jaejoong ass hole. Because Jaejoong was bent over the bed, his body couldn't move forward much at all, he was sandwiched between it and Yunho, so he took directly the full force of Yunho furious fucking.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Yunho began to proudly exclaim when he got a good fucking rhythm going, driving the full length of his erection into Jaejoong teenage young butt hole.

The smell of Jaejoong ass filled Yunho nose. Placing his palms firmly on Jaejoong round 19 year old buttocks, he pried open Jaejoong ass tightly, which made the ripples of his oncoming thrusts seem less effective. But the pressure on Jaejoong ass from Yunho hands and pelvis caused Jaejoong to squirm even more, and he could hear Jaejoong breaths shortening.

"Uh huh uh huh uh huh, Mr Jung! Ah Ah Ah Ahhh… Yeah…" the young babysitter moaned under his breath each time Yunho pounded his enormous cock into his ass hole.

What a lovely fuck. Yunho let go of Jaejoong ass and put one hand on his own hips, arm akimbo, and reached his other hand to Jaejoong blonde back hair. His fingers wrapped through Jaejoong soft blonde hair at the base of his skull, and Yunho tugged. Not hard, but enough. Jaejoong head popped upright, his back arched into the bed, and his ass seemed to rise up to Yunho.

Jaejoong screamed in delight "Fuck me yeah! Mr Jung!" at the move, and Yunho felt Jaejoong ass push backwards to meet his oncoming thrusts.

Yunho cock penetrating his drenched slit ass hole was making squishy noises, on top of the slap-slap-slap beat of Yunho pelvis crashing into Jaejoong butt and thighs.

Suddenly the phone rang. Fuck it! Yunho ignored it, but hated the phone ringing with his daughter only recently asleep next room. Jaejoong was definitely ignoring it. Yunho leaned over, still trying to fuck his slutty babysitter with as hard as he could, to see the caller ID.

"Holy shit!" Yunho said aloud, it's his wife!

Five, now six rings. Jaejoong looked back at Yunho with puzzled eyes, although he kept pushing his ass at the thick cock fucking his hole. Yunho figured he didn't want his wife wandering over cause he weren't answering the phone, so barely slowing down his fucking, Yunho reached over to the end table and grabbed the receiver.

Trying to sound as composed as possible he nestled the phone between his ear and shoulder, putting both hands again on Jaejoong hips. Yunho pushed Jaejoong body forward hard against the bed, so he could barely move at all, and HEAVING his cock as hard into Jaejoong deep inside his hole as he could.

"Ackkkk! Mr Jung!"

Jaejoong let out a yelp. Keeping his cock buried deep in his babysitter butt hole, he started to grind his pelvis against Jaejoong ass, and Jaejoong ground against Yunho. Silent fucking.

"Hello?" Yunho breathlessly spat into the phone, trying to sound composed.

"Yunho-yah, I'm at the Chinese Restaurant in front of our apartment, what do you want to eat for dinner? Is Jaejoong still there? Give the phone to him." His wife said.

Yunho said he would just eat anything that she bought as long as it not spicy, before giving the phone to his babysitter that he is FUCKING. "Ughh… Jaejoong, here my wife want to talk to you."

It was almost sexier now with Yunho wife on the phone while they fucked. Jaejoong, also trying to compose himself, took the phone from Yunho and lifted his torso off of the bed. His body rose, still bent over enough to take Yunho cock in his ass from behind, but high enough so that he had room to lean an elbow on the bed to hold the phone to his ear.

"Hi Mrs Jung," said the young babysitter quietly. Not to cause his undue grief, Yunho kept his throbbing, aching cock plowed into Jaejoong butt hole, but didn't move around too much.

"Yeah, umm… I'm watching over Jiyool right now, she asleep now." Yunho can see Jaejoong face and his smile when he told his lies. "Don't worry, Mrs Jung. Just take your time in buying the dinner, I'm not in any hurry to go home. Ahh… Yes."

Jaejoong dropped down so he was on his fours on the floor knees and elbows. Dipping his shoulders, he held the phone up against his ear in one hand, parted his legs, and had his ass way up high. Yunho could start slipping in and out of his gushing slot with ease.

Slowly Yunho started rocking Jaejoong body, holding his hips again in his hands. Jaejoong moved with Yunho. Yunho moved forward and slipped his big meaty cock as far into Jaejoong butt hole as he could, Jaejoong body leaning forward a bit as he did, then slowly Yunho drew out of Jaejoong and he rocked back with Yunho.

Forward...

Backward...

Nice slow fucking rhythm.

Silent too.

"Um… Ah…" Jaejoong was breathless again, concentrating on the aching between his thighs. Whatever Yunho wife was saying, Jaejoong was trying to listen but just really didn't care. "Yeah… In 20 minutes? Ok, Uhh… See you later, Mrs Jung!"

He reached back to hand Yunho the phone, and Yunho slammed it down on the base. As Jaejoong pushed his ass up into the air, Yunho was swallowing a deep breath for more forceful sex.

"Come on fuck me hard! Fuck me hard and fast!" Jaejoong panted needlessly. His head was down facing the floor, he wasn't looking back or anything. All he could feel was Yunho hands on his hips and the enormous cock in his ass hole.

Yunho cock was enormously aroused, thick and pulsing and just filled with concrete. He was going to fuck the young and tight as fuck until he fucking died of pleasure.

Instantly Yunho shoved everything forward that he had, slamming so hard into Jaejoong body unexpectedly that he rocked forward and yelped. Yunho loved it. He grabbed Jaejoong with his fingers around the young sexy babysitter hips, pulling Jaejoong backwards into him, and slammed hard again.

"YES!" Jaejoong screamed.

God what a cockslut. A third time Yunho really concentrated and banged his cock into Jaejoong recklessly, drawing another shriek of "YES!" along with a distinct slapping noise of Yunho skin into Jaejoong.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! AH! AH! AH! YES!" Jaejoong cries nearing the top of his lungs erupted every time Yunho pounded his cock into Jaejoong hole.

Yunho should have cared that Jaejoong screams were loud enough to wake his daughter, but he didn't care, not when you have a sexy young blonde bending and begging to be fuck hard. Yunho focused on the shape of Jaejoong round buttocks now slightly glowing red from his slamming into the younger. Yunho could feel the wet warm tight ass hole ring sucking his cock each time he thrust forward and pulled back. Holding Jaejoong body and making him wince and scream with pleasure made Yunho fuck him all the harder.

Jaejoong now push his ass back at Yunho better, and he stuffed Jaejoong hole as deep as he could with each thrust forward.

5 more minutes before his wife coming home, Yunho thought as he glance at the clock wall.

Jaejoong ate his shrieks now and only muffled an incoherent stream of,

"Uhh oooh uhhh ohhh oooh uhhh." moans from the nonstop pounding he was taking.

What a trooper, too, having a married man fuck his ass hole from behind like this. Yunho was going crazy with lust, trying to pound Jaejoong into submission by screwing that tight teenage hole until Jaejoong begged him to stop. Jaejoong never once looked back but just gripped the floor with his elbows and knees and left Yunho total freedom to ram his cock into the young blonde babysitter body.

Yunho fucked him faster and faster and deeper and harder, and it only seemed to make Jaejoong wetter.

"Stroke your cock," Yunho moaned at Jaejoong, wondering if he was losing sensation. He saw Jaejoong shoulder dip and felt him reach under himself, and a fingertip touched his cock as Yunho rammed forward into him. Jaejoong squealed loudly.

"UH HUH! MR JUNG! UHH OOHH OOHH UHHH" came a shrill cry from deep in Jaejoong lungs.

The young babysitter had a huge orgasm around Yunho cock. Jaejoong hardly started touching his cock for more than two seconds before his entire body shook and shuddered and his hole squeezed Yunho cock even tighter.

Yunho strengthened the cum by grabbing Jaejoong hips and plowing deep into his butt hole, leaving it in there, not humping just filling, so Jaejoong hole could erupt around Yunho cock. It worked and Jaejoong was so surprised that Yunho left it in there, his orgasm was as vocal as it was physical.

"OOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK!"

The young babysitter cock spasm and quivered shooting the sticky white cums on the floor.

As soon as Yunho felt Jaejoong sensations subdue, he began humping him again. Ramming him hard with the entire length of his cock pulling out to the tip then thrusting back in balls-deep.

"OHHHHHH FUUUUUU...!" Jaejoong shrieked so loudly and with such fervor that he didn't even finish the thought.

That young ass was so tight and hot that the grip on Yunho cock was death-like. From out of nowhere he felt his balls tighten and his muscles strain, and an orgasm was imminent.

Yunho erupted with a scream of delight just as the first gush of cum shot through his cock slit. The head of his wet cock burrowing into Jaejoong butt hole felt like it was being ripped open, and Yunho sensed himself shooting the cums hard into Jaejoong butt. Instinctively Yunho ground his thighs into Jaejoong ass, going as deep as he could with hardly any fucking, and just flooded the younger blonde babysitter butthole with cum.

Yunho pumped his seed meaninglessly in Jaejoong butthole, wave after wave, holding Jaejoong body steady while he cummed.

Yunho was drained as he pulled out, his cock popping out of that ass, and he flopped backwards on the floor until his ass hit the floor with a thud. Yunho found himself staring at Jaejoong spread-open ass, his round soft butt cheeks now glowing red, and his asshole a bright ruby red with dripping white semen.

"Fuck." Yunho groaned, "That was so amazing."

About the same moment in time Yunho leaned forward to crawl towards Jaejoong, and he rose up on his knees. Two seconds later their mouths met in midair, and their tongues slithered next to one another for a dirty sexual kiss. Jaejoong rose up on his knees to kneel in front of Yunho, their bodies pressing together.

Yunho slid both his hands around to Jaejoong sweaty back, then down to Jaejoong equally messy ass. Fuck what a hot round ass. Yunho fingers cupped the fleshy buttocks then groped at their ripe firmness. Meanwhile Yunho still-throbbing cock pressed against Jaejoong flat tummy.

Without breaking the kiss Jaejoong laughed and said, "We really have to stop now, your wife will be home soon, Mr Jung."

Yunho chuckled at Jaejoong formality. "Now that we're fucking each other," he bemused, again inferring this would be an ongoing endeavor, "You can call me Yunho, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong giggled and winked at him, "Yunho." He taste the name in his tongue, "Next time we fuck, I will screaming your name."

Both of them laughed, knowing that they would.

After they got dressed and cleaned the room, Jaejoong went to Jiyool room, checking on her. She still sleeping peacefully. Yunho took a quick shower in his bathroom. A few minutes later, Yunho wife come home, with a plastic bag of dinner on her right hand. She put the food on the kitchen counter and left it there to check on her daughter.

The sound of footstep make Jaejoong head turned to see who it is.

"Mrs Jung." Jaejoong greeted.

"Thanks for looking over at my daughter, Jaejoong-ah. Where's my husband?" She asked while smiling at the young babysitter.

"I think he is taking a shower." Jaejoong answered.

"Can you put the food that I bought into plate? Eat dinner with us first before you going home, I'll be taking a shower first." She told Jaejoong, in which he nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Jaejoong was preparing the food in the kitchen when he heard a footstep behind him, he smile when he saw Yunho walking toward him, looking fresh now that he'd just taking a shower after the passionate hot sex.

"My wife still taking a shower." Yunho said.

"I know."

"While waiting for her, why don't we do something else?" Yunho said with a naughty grin on his face.

Jaejoong smirked and come closer to Yunho, "Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Like you sucking my cock."

"Fuck yes!" Jaejoong agreed.

Yunho leaned his body against the counter kitchen with his pants and pushing down to his ankle, he didn't wear boxer. Jaejoong bend on his knees and groaned at the sight of Yunho big cock. He still couldn't believe that the enormous cock of Yunho just thrusting and fucking his small butt hole a few minutes ago.

"Suck it, Jaejoong." Jaejoong looked up at Yunho and smiled, "Suck my big fat meaty cock, baby," Yunho ordered, and his hand on the young babysitter head pushed his head forward. Instead of just feeling Jaejoong suck, his hand was now encouraging Jaejoong, making him bob back and forth. Jaejoong opened his jaw a bit more, taking a bit more cock into his mouth.

"That's it, Jaejoong," Yunho groaned approvingly, "Suck it deep, suck that cock, and make me so hard in your mouth."

The young babysitter made a light choking noise, as the puckered head of Yunho cock touched the back of his throat. Yunho let him pull back and get his breath and swallow, then he pushed Jaejoong head down for more. Jaejoong mouth made loud, sucking noises, the sounds of a very wet throat taking a big cock.

"Mnnnnghhh… mmmmnnnnnhhhh…"

He held his breath as the head of Yunho stiff cock touched his throat again, right at the hole. Yunho hand pulled him back, however, and Yunho cock withdrew until Jaejoong was just sucking the soft round bulbous head.

"Suck it, you cumwhore," Yunho moaned again, pushing Jaejoong head forward once more.

Jaejoong held his breath and this time the cock touched his throat but stayed there. Yunho hand applied more pressure, and Yunho pushed his ass forward, and his cock now slid into Jaejoong throat and neck. His head made gagging reflexes for a moment but Yunho kept pushing Jaejoong head forward, so he took more cock into his neck until Yunho messy balls were against his chin.

Yunho groaned at how tight it was the young babysitter mouth, while looking at Jaejoong swallowing his cock. "That's it, baby," He admired lovingly, "That's it, slut, suck my fat cock."

Jaejoong bob his head up and down faster and quicker, feeling Yunho cock throbbing and getting bigger inside his mouth, made him to suck Yunho cock hard and fast. He could feel that Yunho is close to come. Yunho gripped the blonde hair tightly and starts to thrust and fucked Jaejoong mouth furiously.

"Ah. Fuck God!" He groaned as he come hard inside Jaejoong mouth, his eyes rolled to back in intense pleasure.

Jaejoong made a gulping sound as he swallowed all the cums that Yunho shoot in his throat. He sucked Yunho clean before pulling the cock out from his mouth and put it back inside Yunho pants.

"I don't think that I can eat dinner now that I'm full with your hot milk." Jaejoong said as he rubbed his stomach.

Yunho chuckled at him. They sat on the dining table, across each other. Few moments later, Yunho wife entered the kitchen and smile at them.

"Sorry, did I take too long?" She asked in apologized.

Jaejoong smiled at her while shaking his head. She then noticed something near Jaejoong corner mouth.

"Oh, you have something white sticking at the end of your lips, Jaejoong-ah." She said.

Jaejoong use his tongue to clean his lips and smile at her, "It's just the hot milk that I drink just now." He said smiling at her while sending a secret winked to Yunho, who grinned naughtily at him back.

"Um… Okay, let's eat now." She said.

"I think I will pass the dinner, Mrs Jung. I'm full with just drinking a load of hot milk, I think I will go home now, before it getting late or my parents will be worry of me." Jaejoong said with guilty looks.

"You sure? Okay, if you said so." She said with sad tone.

"Maybe next time." Jaejoong smile, "Then, I'll go now."

"Take care on your way home, Jaejoong!" Yunho wife said.

Jaejoong stood up and looked at Yunho and mouth, 'Call you, later.' And sending a kiss when Yunho wife not looking. Yunho mouth him back, 'Will wait for your call.' Sending a kiss back to his daughter babysitter, while Yunho wife being oblivious to what they're doing.


End file.
